Muscle and Brain
by Dark Leg Sanji
Summary: One-shot antara Luffy dan Nami dalam berbagai macam situasi
1. Chapter 1

**Muscle and Brain**

**Drabble antara Luffy dan Nami dalam berbagai macam situasi**

**Disclaimer: One Piece milik Oda**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: LuNa**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

Siang itu Luffy, Usopp, Chopper dan Brook sedang melakukan aktivitas harian mereka: memancing. Usopp, Chopper dan Brook sebenarnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan Luffy dan Usopp berinisiatif untuk menanyakan kejanggalan itu.

"Luffy, dimana topi jeramimu?" tanya Usopp penasaran karena ciri khas kaptennya itu tidak ada di kepalanya saat ini.

"Hu-uh...Aku pinjamkan pada Nami", jawab Luffy santai.

"Hmm..." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Usopp. Ia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ditanyakannya. Luffy kerap kali menitipkan topinya kepada Nami kalau ia sedang bertarung dengan lawannya. Tapi Luffy tentu lebih sering memakai topi jeraminya atau paling tidak membawanya di punggungnya.

"Maksudmu kau meminta Nami untuk memperbaiki topimu?" selidik Usopp tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang diberikan Luffy. Luffy menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanpa minat. Ia masih saja asyik memegang pancingannya dan menatap ke arah laut. Usopp hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Luffy san. Apa aku sekali-kali juga boleh meminjam topimu?" tanya Brook yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Usopp.

"Oh...Apa aku juga boleh meminjamnya Luffy?" Chopper yang sedari tadi hanya diam, ikut menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Aku juga boleh meminjam topimu?" tanya Usopp ikut-ikutan, padahal yang memulai pertanyaan mengenai topi jerami adalah dirinya sendiri. Luffy terdiam sesaat dan menatap Brook, Chopper dan Usoop secara bergantian.

"Kalian kan sudah punya topi sendiri? Apa kalian masih tetap merasa kepanasan?" tanya Luffy balik dengan nada polos. Brook, Chopper dan Usoop membuka mulut mereka dan terpana dengan pertanyaan Luffy. Jawaban apa yang harus mereka berikan kepada kaptennya saat ini?

**A/N: Pas banget satu halaman dah termasuk judul dan disclaimer. Lagi suntuk nih... O.o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muscle and Brain**

**Drabble antara Luffy dan Nami dalam berbagai macam situasi**

**Disclaimer: One Piece milik Oda**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: LuNa**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Setting: setelah kru SH kabur dari kejaran Garp di Water 7**

Setelah bertemu dengan kakek Luffy yang tidak lain adalah Garp sang pahlawan Marine, Nami mengetahui beberapa hal mengejutkan dari sosok kaptennya itu. Bukan saja mengenai kenyataan bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang revolusioner Monkey D. Dragon; tapi ada satu hal menarik yang ingin ia konfirmasi kepada Luffy: masa kecilnya yang cukup 'mengerikan.' Maka saat ada kesempatan berbicara dengan Luffy, sang navigator yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu itu tidak menyia-nyiakannya.

"Luffy, benarkah waktu kau masih kecil, kakekmu meninggalkanmu di hutan?" tanya Nami tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Iya", jawab Luffy sambil memandang kedua mata Nami dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Mengikatmu di balon udara?" lanjut Nami dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Hmm..." gumam Luffy sambil mengangguk dengan tegas.

"Mendorongmu ke jurang?"

Luffy menjawab pertanyaan Nami dengan sekali anggukan.

"Dia memang lelaki tua yang gila!" umpat Luffy sambil mendengus kesal.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau kakekmu membesarkan anak dengan cara sekejam itu", ucap Nami dengan nada prihatin bercampur kasihan. Luffy menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan mengangguk lagi, menyetujui ucapan Nami. Luffy kemudian memandang Nami dengan seksama kemudian ia gantian mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Nami.

"Nami, kalau kau punya anak, apakah kau akan meninggalkannya di hutan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" teriak Nami tanpa perlu memikirkan jawabannya dua kali.

"Mengikatnya di balon udara?" tanya Luffy lagi dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya!" yakin Nami.

"Kau juga tidak akan mendorong anakmu ke jurang kan?" Luffy ingin mengkonfirmasi lagi pernyataan Nami.

"Kau gila. Mana mungkin aku mendorong anakku sendiri ke jurang!" teriak Nami lagi sambil mendorong tubuhnya ke arah Luffy. Sesaat Nami bisa melihat wajah Luffy yang nampak lega.

"Hah...Aku kira semua orang akan mengasuh anak seperti kakekku. Aku sekarang lega mendengarnya darimu Nami", Luffy mendesah pelan dan memasang wajah yang lebih santai. Luffy kemudian tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya ke arah Nami.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Nami dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Lagi-lagi Nami menaikkan alisnya sambil memandang wajah kaptennya. Apa yang bisa ia katakan lagi. Luffy adalah laki-laki yang misterius dan sampai saat ini ia tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

"Nami, berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan semua hal mengerikan itu kepada anakmu nanti!" pinta Luffy dengan nada agak memerintah. Luffy menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas pahanya dan memasang wajah serius ke arah Nami. Nami menelan ludahnya. Ia pernah melihat raut muka ini, saat Luffy sedang berhadapan dengan musuhnya. Nami mulai merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam kaptennya sendiri.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku berjanji!", jawab Nami dengan dengan wajah yang kaku. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Luffy memintanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau berjanji?" ulang Luffy. Nami mengangguk dengan tegas seolah ia telah menerima tantangan Luffy dan menjawab tantangan itu dengan penuh keyakinan. Tidak disangka tiba-tiba Luffy menawarkan jari kelingkingnya meminta Nami untuk memberikan sumpahnya. Nami hanya menaikkan alisnya namun ia menuruti saja keinginan Luffy.

'Janji kelingking? Agak kekanak-kanakan. Tapi sudahlah', pikir Nami cuek. Nami kemudian mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Luffy. Luffy tersenyum penuh kemenangan membuat Nami tak kuasa menahan senyumannya. Terkadang hal-hal kecil dan kekanakan yang dilakukan Luffy membuat hari-harinya lebih berwarna. Luffy melepaskan jari kelingkingnya dan tersenyum dengan lebih lebar lagi.

"Shishishi...Terimakasih Nami. Sekarang aku bisa tenang. Anakku nanti tidak perlu mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku", ucap Luffy dengan nada santai. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menaruhnya di belakang kepalanya, bersiul dengan riang dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Nami.

"Ha...Apa? Barusan Luffy bilang kalau dia..." hanya itu reaksi yang bisa dilakukan Nami saat itu. Ia menatap punggung Luffy yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangannya dan ia masih menekuk jari kelingkingnya. Warna merah tak pelak lagi menyeruak di seluruh wajahnya.

**A/N: Seperti bulan ini dan bulan ke depan adalah bulan yang sibuk untuk menyelesaikan urusan akademisi, baik itu untuk anak sekolah maupun anak kuliah. Selamat belajar dan selamat berpusing-pusing ria. Aku tahu apa yang kalian rasakan *menatap layar monitor dan melihat skripsi yang tak kunjung selesai***


	3. Chapter 3

**Muscle and Brain**

**Drabble antara Luffy dan Nami dalam berbagai macam situasi**

**Disclaimer: One Piece milik Oda**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: LuNa**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Setting: Chapter 602**

"Uwahhh...F...F...Franky...Kau..." teriak Luffy ke arah Franky yang telah memodifikasi tubuhnya sedemikian rupa.

"Tunggu Luffy. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, tapi simpan saja untuk nanti. Kita diberi tahu kalau Kapal Marine mulai mendekati kapal kita!" Nami berusaha menahan Luffy yang masih tak bergeming menatap Franky dengan penuh kagum.

Tiba-tiba saja para kru dikejutkan dengan suara ledakan yang membuat kapal sedikit oleng dan mereka langsung menyadari bahwa Sunny sedang diserang. Pertemuan kembali kru Topi Jerami menjadi ricuh. Belum sempat mereka melepaskan kerinduan, tiba-tiba saja para kru dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Marine yang telah lama mengincar kedatangan mereka. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, para kru Topi Jerami bersiap-siap meninggalkan Shabody menuju Fishman Island dengan suasana kacau-balau. Jangkar diangkat, layar dikembangkan, senjata di kapal disipakan dan para kru menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk mempertahankan diri dari serangan Marine.

"Oh tidak...Mereka sudah berada di jarak tembak!" teriak Usopp di tengah kepanikan kru SH saat bersiap-siap untu kabur dari Marine.

"Tembak! Tenggelamkan mereka!" terdengar teriakan dari arah kapal Marine. Saat itu juga puluhan bola peluru melayang ke arah Sunny, membahyakan kapal dan seluruh kru SH.

"Slave Arrow!" terdengar teriakan perempuan di tengah aksi bombardir yang dilakukan Marine ke arah Sunny. Tapi tanpa diduga, bola peluru tersebut gagal mencapai target dan berubah menjadi batu. Bola-bola peluru itu pun tenggelam ke dalam lautan menimbulkan rasa lega di antara para kru dan sebaliknya, rasa kesal dirasakan pihak Marine.

"Tunggu! Berhentilah menembak!"

Sebuah kapal besar dengan aksen ular berlayar di depan perahu Marine. Posisi perahu tersebut yang memblokade perahu Marine membuat semua orang terkejut tak terkecuali kru Topi Jerami. Siapapun bisa menyimpulkan kalau kapten di kapal tersebut berusaha melindungi kru Topi Jerami. Siapa dia? Apa alasannya?

"Itu...simbol Kuja", kata Robin usai mengamati perahu tersebut dengan seksama.

"Kuja? Kelompok bajak laut kuat yang hanya beranggotakan perempuan? Bukankah bajak laut Kuja dipimpin oleh Pirate Empress dari Sichibukai?" tanya Nami penasaran.

"Wah...Terang...Sangat bercahaya. Kecantikannya tidak ada batasnya! K-Kenapa ada Sichibukai di sini?" teriak Brook yang kelihatan sangat terpana melihat kecantikan Hancock.

"Sichibukai? Siapa dia? Dia adalah perempuan paling cantik yang pernah aku temui!" Usopp pun tak kalah histerisnya saat ia melihat sosok Hancock melalui teropongnya. Sanji seharusnya menjadi orang pertama yang berteriak kegirangan melihat sosok Hancock, tapi belum sempat ia mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, tubuhnya telah berubah menjadi batu.

Luffy yang sedari tadi sibuk melindungi Sunny, langsung terdiam sesaat mengamati tingkah para krunya yang tengah mengagumi Hancock. Luffy mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hei Usopp", teriak Luffy memanggil teman berhidung panjangnya. Usopp melepaskan teropongnya dari matanya dan berbalik ke arah Luffy.

"Ada apa Luffy?"

"Apa kau tadi sedang bercanda?"

"Huh...apa maksudmu?"

Luffy lalu melihat Nami sesaat, membuat Nami dan kru lainnya memasang muka bingung.

"Aku heran Usopp. Kenapa kau dari tadi tidak menyadarinya? Perempuan paling cantik di dunia itu ada di kapalku sendiri. Shishishishi..." kata Luffy masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Navigatornya.

"Eh...?" teriak seluruh kru minus Sanji dan Robin bersamaan. Sanji berdiri membatu dengan posisi yang masih sama, meneropong Hancock yang tengah sibuk membackup kru Topi Jerami. Robin hanya tertawa kecil melihat situasi tersebut. Kru yang lain menunjukkan ekspresi shock, seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan pendengaran mereka.

Sedangkan Nami...Muka Nami langsung memerah dan mulutnya menganga. Ia terkejut dengan perkataan kaptennya sendiri dan ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berekasi apa. Luffy masih saja tertawa dengan ceria di hadapan Nami seolah ia sedang menikamati rasa kikuk yang dialami navigatornya. Sesaat dunia di sekitar kru Topi Jerami berhenti berputar. Sejenak mereka 'harus' menikmati suasana baru yang Luffy hadirkan di tengah serangan para Marine yang berniat menangkap mereka.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muscle and Brain**

**Drabble antara Luffy dan Nami dalam berbagai macam situasi**

**Disclaimer: One Piece milik Oda**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: LuNa**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

* * *

"Nami….." rengek Luffy. Untuk kesekian kalinya, sang kapten dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya ini, bertandang ke tempat navigatornya bekerja. Di ruang tempat Nami biasanya membuat peta.

"Luffy, berhentilah menggangguku. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?"

"Tapi Nami…"

"Luffy, bermainlah dengan Usopp dan Chooper."

Sayangnya bagi Nami, beberapa hari ini Usopp dan Chooper sibuk dengan proyek mereka masing-masing. Sang kapten yang jadi pengangguran kalau sedang berlayar inipun tiba-tiba saja memiliki hobi baru. Mengganggu perempuan berambut orange yang bukan lain adalah navigatornya.

"Mereka juga sedang sibuk."

"Lalu kenapa kau ke sini?"

Luffy hanya diam. Ia masih saja menatap Nami.

"Luffy…."

"Tunggu sebentar Nami. Jangan bergerak dulu," perintah Luffy.

Tiba-tiba saja Luffy memegang pipinya dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya. Nami tentu saja terkejut dengan 'serangan' mendadak ini. Tapi yang paling mengejutkannya adalah tatapan mata Luffy yang begitu serius menatapnya sambil terus mengelus pipinya. Jika dalam keadaan normal, Nami tentu sudah menendang jauh-jauh Luffy dari tadi. Tapi Nami hanya terdiam, ia seperti terhipnotis. Aneh memang karena otaknya sedang tidak bekerja saat itu juga. Nami menatap Luffy lekat-lekat. Wajahnya benar-benar dekat dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas semua detail wajahnya. Matanya, alisnya, hidungnya, bekas lukanya dan bibirnya….Nami menelan ludah dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantung. Milik siapa? Ia tidak bisa berpikir sebab hal aneh lainnya mulai menyusul. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya sesak seakan-akan ia kehilangan napas. Apa dia lupa caranya bernapas?

"Luffy…."

Nami ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi lidahnya kelu.

'Nami, kau terlihat konyol. Tendang saja orang ini dan situasi aneh ini akan segera berakhir,' ia menjerit kepada dirinya sendiri dalam hati, namun Nami masih saja diam mematung.

'Jangan bilang kau menikmatinya,' perlahan-lahan napasnya mulai teratur dan Nami merasa lebih rileks. Tanpa Nami sadari, ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati keheningan yang ada di sekitarnya.

'Sial. Nami bukalah matamu!'

Nami membuka matanya dengan paksa dan berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya. Entah pilihannya itu salah atau tidak, namun Luffy mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat jantung Nami berdebar kencang -lagi-. Nami mulai memikirkan hal apa yang akan dilakukan Luffy atau hal apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua, detik itu juga. Tapi Luffy berhenti saat jarak wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa inchi dan saat itu juga Nami menyadari sesuatu. Luffy hanya mengelus pipi kanannya dan hanya mengelusnya di bagian tertentu saja. OK, lebih tepatnya ia menekan ibu jarinya dengan gerakan naik-turun dan Nami mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Luffy sebenarnya.

'Ayolah Nami, bereaksilah dengan cepat!'

Kemudian dengan gerakan yang cepat, Nami memegang pergelangan tangan Luffy dan Luffy tentu saja terkejut. Laki-lkai berambut hitam pekat itu langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya –dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat Nami sedikit kecewa-.

"Luffy, jelaskan apa maksudmu!"

"Nami…"

"Mmm...I-Iya. Kenapa?" suara Nami terdengar gugup dan ia benci itu. Ia biasanya bisa mengendalikan segala situasi dan saat ini dia sedang lengah.

"Ada tinta di wajahmu. Ah, sekarang tintanya sudah hilang," ujar Luffy yang kelihatannya puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan memberi Nami bonus dengan tawa khasnya.

Nami membuka mulutnya, membentuk huruf 'O.' Dia terkejut tapi mulai mengerti. Rupanya ia salah paham. Namun tiba-tiba Luffy mengulangi lagi tindakannya, membuat Nami merasakan 'serangan panik' yang kedua.

"Luffy, kau mau apa lagi?" Nami meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Luffy.

"Aneh. Tadi aku berhasil menghilangkan noda hitam di pipimu. Tapi Nami…."

"Hmm?" guman Nami penasaran.

"Kenapa sekarang pipimu berwarna merah. Dua-duanya lagi. Dan yang satu ini kelihatannya sulit di hapus."

* * *

**A/N : Hai, I'm back... ^_^  
**

**Setelah menyelesaikan urusan akademik yg bikin puyeng 7 keliling, akhirnya aku bisa bernafas juga XO**

**Dan akhirnya aku bisa melakukan hal-hal yang aku cintai, membaca dan menulis fic LuNa salah satunya**

**Hmm...seneng juga banyak fic2 LuNa bermutu bermunculan baik yg berbahasa Inggris maupun bahasa Indonesia XD**

**Semoga aku bisa nambahin fic LuNa lebih banyak lagi X)**


End file.
